When removing large rocks and tree stumps from fields, particularly from farm fields, an individual usually employs a rock pulling implement. The rock pulling implement is positioned to engage the rock and is drawn out of the ground as the rock pulling implement is moved in a forwardly direction.
After removing the rock a hole is usually left in the surface of the ground which needs to be filled and leveled. To fill and level this hole the individual presently has to exchange the rock pulling implement for a land leveling implement. The land leveling implement is then positioned to engage the ground surface and is drawn across the ground and the hole thereby filling the hole and leveling the ground.
This technique is time consuming since equipment needs to be moved to and from the site, connected to the towing vehicle, and positioned for use. The need for two pieces of specialized equipment adds the additional problem of also making this technique expensive
A combined rock puller and land leveler implement is needed which alternatively pulls rocks from the ground or levels the ground, and which can both pull rocks from the ground and level the ground in one pass of the implement.